scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Scooby doo! out of time!
Scooby doo! out of time! scooby doo out of time is due out in 2013 and is considered to be a sequal. (as it contains some of the characters of mystery mayhem.) It sees the gang in a time machine solving mysteries in different times. Levels there are 8 worlds in the game 1) the museum Just a regular museum where the gang look for Alan Dinsdale (from Mystery mayhem) ho has called them to test his machine. There is just one level here, with no enemies. It is sort of a tutorial area... 2) pre-historic A pre-historic jungle with many enemies. The group must climb up a vlocano where they will face a final boss, a giant T rex! There are 5 levels here and in all levels from now. 3) medival castle A medival castle with Enemies from the opposing region. (you can tell the knights here from the nrmal knights from thier crest and the darker colour of thier armour.) They face aboss (a dragon) in the opposing castles courtyard. 4) Egyptian times Contains an egyptian town and also two pyranids and the spinx (which is currently under construction.) You face enemies such as mummies but outside the tombs, the only enemies, are rattlesnakes. You face the final boss inside the spinx head. It is a Pharoah queen. 5) Wild west A village set in Wild West america. You can explore Deadeye gulch, featuring a ghost town. A very popular town, and the flats, where a secret mine and a red indian tribe can be found. the final boss is the ghost of a feared cowboy, bloodeye bob. 6) pirate seas on the pirate seas there are two different ships, a massive island featuring a jungle and a smaller desert island. The final boss is the ghost ship, A massive ghostly ship that is so big, you have to climb up it to get to it's weak point... 7) the future A giant sprawling future metropolis awaits the gang here. Evil robots and cyborgs also wait. Here, no gameplay takes place on the city floor. just in and on top of the skyscrapers. The boss is a Giant cyborg version of King kong. 8) the mystery shack The gang are finally teleported to the mystery shack where they must efeat 5 different classic enemies, the Tar monster, Captain cutlers ghost, the black knight, the evil clown and the creeper. Also, the boss is the virus monster from the movie the cyber chase. playable charaters In this game All 5 members of Mystery Inc. are playable (unless they have been kidnapped...) but in this game, they each have thier own strengths and weaknesses. Scooby is an all round character who is quite fast but not so much Cool health. (cool health is this game's version of health.) Shaggy is the fastest character in the game but has the least Cool health. He is also quite good at Jumping. Velma isn't very fast but despite her size, she has a high attacking power and also relativly high cool health. Daphne is the best jumper in the game but has below average cool health. she is also very fast and has decent attacking skills! Fred has the most cool health in the game, but is the slowest and the worst jumper. he has very good attacking skills. enemies in the game, each level (part form the meuseum) has 5 different enemies. Destroy 50 of these enemies and you can view them in the enemy gallery. Here are the enemy's stats. raptor: very fast, decent attack, bad defence, very weak stegosaurus: very slow, low attack, high defence, very strong pterosaur: very fast, high attack, low defence, very weak. (can also fly) lava creep: extremly slow, high attack, high defence, very strong rock man: relativly slow, decent attack, very high defence, strong knight: average speed, decent attack, high defence, decent strength wizard: slow speed, very high attack, low defence, decent strength archer: extremly slow, high attack, high defence, extremly low strength mega knight: extremly slow, extremly high attack, high defence, extremly high strength mini dragon: relativly fast, high attack, average defence, average strength (can fly) rattlesnake: very slow, average attack, extremly bad defence, extremly bad strength mummy: slow, high attack, average attack, high strength mummified cat: fast, decent attack, extremly low defence, decent strength anubis: fast, average attack, high defence, high strength locust swarm: extremly fast, high attack, extremly low defence and strength bandit: fast, high attack, low defence, low strength chuck wagon: slow, high attack, high defence, high strength (releases bandits until destroyed.) miner: very slow, extremly high attack, high defence high strength bandit in minecart: extremly fast, high attack, relativly low defence, low strength man in barrel: fast, low attack, high defence, high strength (when barrel is destroyed, becomes bandit) Pirate: slow, high attack, high defence, average strength cannon pirate, extremly slow, extremly high attack, high defence, low strength skeleton: very fast, high attack, extremly low defence, low strength davy jones' ghost: fast, high attack, low defence, low strength kraken: very slow, low attack, highest possible defence, high strength robot: slow, high attack, high defence, average strength slicer robot: extremly fast, high attack, low defence, low strength cyborg: fast, average atack, very low defence, average strength cyborg monkey: very fast, high attack, low defence, average strength evil proffesor: very slow, high attack, high defence, high strength tar monster: very slow: very high attack, high defence, average strength captain cutler: slow, average attack, very high defence, high strength black knight: fast, low attack, high defence, very high strength evil clown: very fast, very low attack, average defence, average strength the creeper: very slow, average attack, high defence, high strength (can go through walls)